Times Up
by The Next Muse
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out he was from another dimension? What happens when he is suddenly returned to his own universe with few allies or resources to kill a Voldermort that has almost taken over the entire wizarding world? Super Harry - ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and this is not for profit. Blah blah blah. You know the drill.

Harry Potter

Time's Up

Prologue

The final battle had begun with the Forces of Darkness against the Forces of Light by the utterance of a single action. It would be a battle that one will be the ultimate victor. Winner takes all. 

The act was an innocuous piece of paper that had information that Voldemort was gathering his forces in the graveyard where he was resurrected. Harry and the others knew that it was misinformation because of the discrepancies that only he knew, but also knew that Voldemort had already gathered his forces there. On the one hand, they knew that it was a trap. On the other hand, it was a chance to end the war. Everyone was tired of war. The bright eyed kid who attended Hogwarts before it was destroyed were now seasoned veterans of countless horrors that had been inflicted upon them or they inflicted upon the enemy.

The day was a gloomy and rainy one. 

When the Forces of Light apparated in, they found that they couldn't get out. The Death Eaters had planted anti-apparition devices all around the battlefield. The prepared positions rained curses on the Light, but to the surprise of all they went through the forces of Light, as they were all illusions. It was only after the few seconds that people were behind them. From then on in, the battle was joined. 

The battle raged around him as the climactic showdown came from the climax of over a century of hard struggle. Harry was in desperate straits. The Forces of Light were winning, but at a terrible cost. He never knew that there would be that many traitors from the Ministry or from more of the neutral magical families. He had already paid a terrible cost with almost everything that he valued; most his friends, most of his allies, and even his former girlfriends had died. The only redeeming factor was that he had destroyed all the Horcruxes in all of this bloodshed of war and was the verge of ending the war, one way or another. 

Harry yelled, "You bastard!!" As the spells flew fast and furious and age had not dulled his reflexes as he dodged the Sectumsempra, Jinxes, Hexes, ad the Unforgivables. 

Voldemort only laughed at Harry's condition, "Potter! You will die now by my hand!!" Age too had not dulled the Dark Lord's reflexes either as went on the attack. With that, he made a mistake and made a concentrated a Legilimens attack on Harry and smashed though his enemy's defences because of the Lightning Bolt Scar link. Unknown to him, the Boy-Who-Lived had trained hard to come up with a defence against this because this was what happened in the massacre at the Ministry. As the Dark One thrust his mind in offensive, Harry had seen this coming already and the trap was sprung.

What Harry did was how out a mold his mind where Voldermort's attack would likely come through and set a bear trap. It was tripped and he clamped his mind around the attack, surprising the Dark Lord enough so that the green eyed boy counterattacked mentally, and physically closing the distance. He knew that this was the one chance that he had waited for, his only chance really. The Evil One was too powerful for him, even with his years of training, because of the head start the other had on him and the power up rituals. In the back of his mind, there was also the betrayal of magic. Many times, he fought Voldemort and was on the verge of winning the war when he would get more magic, allies or event that got him to escape or nearly kill him. Well forty years to be exact. He knew that he was not the Chosen One by the simple fact that magic took a hand in saving the Dark One, yet he fought on. He will finish this one way or another. 

The Dark Lord recovered, but it was too late as the Boy-Who-Lived gripped the attack and yanked... hard. The Dark One pulled back instinctively and Harry just let it go of his mind. Time slowed. Two knives came out under each of Harry's wrist sheaths as he thrust one into his opponent's dark heart in his left hand with the other one going to the other's chin to strike though his evil skull. The other two were already in the air at two traitorous Aurors just too out five of their own and now turned their death curses at him. It was from the corner of that he saw them finish off the start to him. 

This stunned the power hungry maniac and Harry launched his own Legilimens attack, but as they grappled mentally, a strange energy washed over them that made them pull apart. As linked as they were, their thoughts intermingled.

The Dark Lord thought, 'What is this? Potter, it's your doing!!'

"Uh uh. I recognized that magic." Harry said, "It's more powerful than yours."

"What!!..." as the Voldemort scanned the energy, "No!! It's me and it's trying to take meeeee."

With that, both souls were taken from this world. 

A cry went up over the din as a majestic red phoenix wailed and then vanished in a flash of fire.

Flying though space and time, two figures interlocked in battle. This time the battle was more even as their souls were fighting for dominance. The shock of the sudden event had left them desperate, but the hatred for each other demanded no less than the annihilation of the other, even at the expense of their own lives. 

"This is your fault, Potter!! If you hadn't interfered, none of this would have happened." The now former Dark Lord yelled. 

"Oh Voldie, you can't blame this on me. Besides, the magic was almost a match to your own that sucked us out of our bodies."

As Voldemort tried to shield himself from the familiar magic, a stray thread of magic struck and that's when it happened, spike of energy feedback and then everything went white. 

Both participants saw memories of a person, a very young Thomas Riddle. Voldemort yelled, "It isn't possible, this isn't me!! This isn't my life!!"

Flash

His life became a film until that fateful moment when he got into subconscious contact with his older self's memories who was several years older and also seeing the mistakes the older one made. 

Flash

After some years, the other Dark Lord tried influencing the old one to do experiments and find out the results from their link. What worked and the mistakes the older one had made were corrected and make him several times more powerful. 

Flash

The cackling of other Voldemort saying, "I know that old fool will try to hold you down like he tried to do me." Even though he did not full realize why he was doing this, only that Harry was a threat to him and his power.

Flash

Putting a spell on this dimension's Harry Potter to crush his magical core when Dumbledore placed that block on the boy's power. Growing up and in his magic maturity would make the Boy-Who-Lived a squib before the rebounding Avada Kedavra killed him. 

Flash

Seeing this dimension's Voldemort place the few instances that he gathered from his older counterpart because of the heavy Occlumency defences of Harry's triumphs to swell this Harry's ego. Beating Draco. The Philosopher's Stone. Triwizard Tournament Victory. 

Flash

He was seeing his counterpart's potential allies turn away from him when he was sorted into Slytherin as his magic gets weaker.

End Flashbacks

It was there where the Dark Lord came out laughing, "Seems to be that this Harry is a waste." What chagrinned the him was Harry's reply.

"I fully agree with that, but unlike you, I had no chance where you were manipulated by someone younger than you."

"He'll rule the world."

"I agree, but only after your trial and errors. He saw what happened in our world and your mistakes and placed them in his favour. I do not think YOU will survive because there can only be him or you and he is not willing to share!"

It was then that a pulling feeling and the other Dark Lord and then Harry as they were still entwined. It felt familiar to Harry and then it hit him, "Oh shit, it's a Legilimens attack."

Unfortunately it was too late for Voldemort as he felt being overwhelmed. Harry on the other hand had a different problem, as the other Voldemort gripped pulled his Voldemort, he felt himself being sucked into a different place by the grip the other Snake counterpart. He did all he could to keep the Dark Lord with him then...

RIP!!

Into someone else's mind,

Harry felt himself fall with a thud. He stood up and looked around into.. a wasteland. 

A naked and dirty Harry James Potter was sitting on the ground with his head between his legs. The wind was lightly blowing as the other Harry said, "Hello Harry, I've been waiting for you to come."

"How did you know that I would come?" Harry asked.

"Because of Voldemort's plans to take the other's power and knowledge. When you vanquished the other Voldemort, he lost his connection and therefore was blind to what would have happened. You killed him, but he got his revenge by sending you away before the Avada Kedavra hit him and got me here. He knew that I wasn't the Chosen One in this place and that I couldn't kill him, but then he made sure of it."

"How?"

The other Harry pointed out and a huge heart shaped object appeared, except that it was twisted. 

The object was bathed in a golden glow that Harry immediately felt as a containment spell, a powerful one at that. It definitely had Dumblemore's magical signature. There was a huge snake like black mass writhing inside it, trying to crush the broken emerald green sparkles. It was the other's Voldemort's and his counterparts' magical energies which meant that this was the other's magical core. 

"Ah fuck!" Harry said when he realized what was happening.

"Yeah. Fuck." the other Harry said, "I've been a prisoner in my own mind since the battle with the Mountain Troll. It was just a ruse to get me into their clutches. He needed my mind to connect to the other Voldemort. When he did that we merged a bit and found out how helpless I was. He fed me what glimpses he could of your world and your victories and because of that I became arrogant, never suspecting that it was a trap. The Dursleys punished me more severely because of my growing ego at your victories. The Sorting Hat said that I was placed into Slytherin because I had no interest in learning or loyalty. The Hat had seen the abuse by the Dursleys and the indifference of the Order of the Phoenix that crushed any bravery on my part. I was bullied so often here that they stopped doing it because it was too easy and my magic was weak at best."

"When I found out, I was devastated, but I knew that only you would be able to kill him. First, I wasn't THAT stupid, so to spite him I did the thing that I could do. Second, I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived here. He showed me when you fell out into the other dimension and from there he knew he couldn't be killed by anyone anymore. Magic saw to that. But I knew that he had to kill YOU and you will be without allies or power, so I studied as much as I could about this world and everyone in it. I am sorry that it is the only this I can give you." The other Harry pulled out a bowl, "It is my Pensive. These are my memories of what has happened to me. Since Voldie invaded my mind, I did the same to him and got his memories in here too and that should help you a lot. Plus, there is one last thing that has to be done."

The other Harry got up and walked over to Harry and when they were less than an arm's length away, he pointed to the scar. Harry knew what to do and almost as if they choreographed it, they both reached up and touched the other's scar at the same time. Everything went white again as the links were painfully switched. The Pensive flashed and it filled Harry's mind with what has happened to his counterpart and the injustice of it all.

With that, a power surge went through the both of them through the scar and it struck both Dark Lords at the same time. There was a cry though the link when the other Voldie found that he couldn't hold the former one in this dimension any longer and let go with the other Harry. 

Outside, a lurking figure had was just finishing a counterspell. 

The other world

Outside, the fighting stopped as there was a burst of light and both Harry Potter and the Dark Lord suddenly slumped. The knife was stuck in Voldemort's heart and through his skull. Two traitorous Aurors lay dead also. Harry was sprawled out, but with a curious smile on his face. 

A full minute ensued as the Death Eaters and traitors suddenly had burning sensations on their left arms. As one, they shoved their sleeve up and saw the Dark Mark disappear in front of everyone. Everyone knew know that the Dark Lord had perished and the panicked Death Eaters were now trying to retreat, only to be felled by the now reinvigorated Aurors. 

The trap was now reversed on the Death Eaters. 

Later

A very old Susan Bones and Kingsley Shaklebolt were looking at the clean up with sad eyes. She had recovered from the attack that killed her mother and almost took her life. The only information they let out was that both had died to let her heal. 

"Hurray, the war is over." Kingsley said in a depressed voice. 

"Yes, it is. With... Voldemort gone, so is his Death Eaters, at least the ones still alive." Susan said. 

"Why did Harry have to die?"

"It was his Fate to do. As we found out from the prophecy, that one cannot die unless it was by the other."

"Still, it seemed so unfair to Harry. His life, his hardships, and now the tragic losses that had ensued to just die at the end."

"It's life. No one ever said it was fair. I lost Mother."

"True, but he lost everyone he cared for... I hope wherever he is that he can be at peace with himself."

Alas, that peace would not come to Harry... at least not yet.

Author's Note:

Trying my hand at writing. Constructive Criticism welcomed. Non Contructive Flames will go into shredder. 


End file.
